Tradimento
by whenyoucatchfire
Summary: The one she had sworn to kill, she fell in love with? A girl, mentally ill, betrays the voice in her head, the one who had guided her for so long, for him. Can she destroy her own monster? The threats, is it all in her head? OCxEzio


After 2 years, I have finally gotten the initiative to edit this chapter (I was extremely unhappy with it) and then proceed to write more!  
Stay updated! :)__

I know you, and I know your betrayal. I'm too familiar with you both, and I know the two of you well. You know what happens, when you betray people like me? You told me you wouldn't let his happen, you promised me; but you did let it happen. How did it feel? You liked it, didn't you? HA! You wanted to start a new life, without me. Leaving me behind. I hope this stays with you forever. Because I promise you **will** regret this.

* * *

Leaping and jumping from each building, I counted off each one of my breaths, feeling my lungs expand and contract, they felt as though they were bursting out of my ribcage, trying to command my body to stop this. No, I wouldn't, I was on an insane adrenaline rush, so close to reaching him, finally. The warm daytime breeze of Venice had brushed back my brown hair, corresponding with the shade of my wide chocolate colored eyes. Sweat, had been dripping down my spine, and blood, running from my torso and down to my feet. I turned around. I didn't see the usual three guards chasing after me, but ten. Blinking, surprised, I hadn't been expecting this. I caught my breath, rested my hands on my knees, my body then suddenly began to drift back, towards the guards. The distance between us was growing short. I hesitated to turn back, but I could take them on. _Could you? _I cocked my head back and smirked. The air was thick, they were coming closer. The guards had figured out who I was. I was the female, the one that should be inside, mating, cleaning or working, and here I am, a killer, waiting to strike. _You forgot to mention someone._ Some of the guards had begun to curse at me, some of them just wishing out loud, to be the one to have me dead. I knew I wouldn't let that happen. Not right now, I couldn't afford too.

I reached for my sword, the thick blade, the smooth golden handle at my finger tips. I gripped the handle, slowly, taking my time, seeing as the guards had appeared to be far behind me then before. I decided to walk closer to them now. The grim smirk had never left my face. I now knew that they would all turn up dead.

"Ciao," I muttered, as one came running towards me, using all his force, directing his sword to my neck. I had to think quickly, throwing him to the ground I reached out for my knife and stabbed him in the jugular in his neck, he twitched, and tried to curse me something, but his pulse stopped in an instant. Another guard immediately came running after me. I knew this dance, I knew it well. All I had to do was kill him, kill the others, walk off, and pretend nothing ever happened. He knew it too, but still, he took a chance and lunged at me, taking out his sword, forcefully inserting it directly into my stomach. I dropped to my knees and collapsed. _Don't act like you're not familiar with pain, you twit. _

I stopped, dumbfound, I had to take everything that had just happened into my head. A guard, so weak, he was only a templar, I had killed people much more threatening, much more powerful, but he, he had to stab me? My head was spinning, and I was loosing consciousness. I fell, hard onto the roof top. I started to hear the sound of more leather boots, running towards me. The other guards had simply left, leaving me for dead. I couldn't get myself up, it didn't matter how hard I had tried. This couldn't be it, I'm not done. I need to finish this. I needed to get my revenge. I moaned, screamed, cried in anger, and in the immense amount of pain I was in. Fuck, I needed to finish this! FUCK! Why did this have to happen? After the guards were dead, I could finally, have him dead, have his cold, lifeless, decaying body buried six feet under where he should be. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes and I clenched my teeth together. _Look at yourself._ I was on a rooftop of some building I didn't even know where I was, crying like a pitiful child, and almost dead. _The assassin is already gone, most likely, good job, you stupid woman. _This couldn't be happening. I tried again to pull myself up, and noticed that most the guards were gone now. Some were all starting to walk towards me again, noticing I wasn't dead, and struggling to get up. Some laughed; some gripped their swords, slowly pulling them out of the scabbard they had been resting in beforehand.

"Shit," I whispered, and felt for my throwing knifes. I caressed the blade, touching the detail of it, engraved it in, was my family's name. I would kill that assassin, no matter how much it took. He killed my family, he took the innocent, and I promised to have this head placed on a pedestal once I'm done.


End file.
